ProSieben
ProSieben (sieben being the German word for ‘seven’) is a German free-to-air television channel and the co-flagship channel (along with Sat.1) of ProSiebenSat.1 Media, one of two main commercial free-to-air TV broadcasters in Germany, the other being Mediengruppe RTL Deutschland. ProSieben, along with Sat.1 and competitor RTL, is one of the most popular commercial channels in the country. ProSieben’s slogan is in English: We love to entertain you. The channel has released several promotional advertisements that feature celebrities promoting this slogan, starting from 2008, when a single of the same name was released. Eureka TV 1987–1988 Eureka TV was the forerunner of ProSieben. It was launched on 1 May 1987 and shut down on 31 December 1988. It was replaced by Pro7. Pro7 1989–1994 Aslo, See: Pro7 ProSieben started out as Pro7 on 1 January 1989, replacing Eureka TV. This logo was briefly brought back on air in 2016, on 2 June, 9 June, 6 October and 24 October. * Channel ident from 1989 * Ident from 1989-1994 * Logo resurrection, 2016 ProSieben HD Logo Special 2016.png|HD logo, briefly used in 2016. ProSieben 1994–present ProSieben adopted a new logo on 24 October 1994, which is used to the present day. * New logo launch on YouTube 1994–1997 The on-screen logo was positioned at the top left corner of the screen in the initial years of the channel; around 1996 it moved to the top right, where it has stayed ever since. All other ProSiebenSat.1 Media channels also place their logo bug in the top right corner. * Logo on the left side When the new logo was launched it often had the name ProSieben written below it, as above. 1997–2000 The style of writing ProSieben changed. Later, in 2000, the wordmark was removed; since then, the symbol alone has worked as the full logo. However, the channel has a wordmark appears occasionally in on-screen branding; it is completely independent of the logo. Prosieben hd.png|HD logo (2010–2015). ProSieben HD 2015.svg|HD logo (2015–present). ProSieben, Sat.1 and kabel eins all launched HD simulcasts on 31 January 2010, using this HD wordmark. There is a gap near the top of the ‘D’; this style of writing ‘HD’ was also used by India’s Zee network until its rebrand in 2017. A different HD logo was introduced when the channel rebranded in February 2015. When kabel eins and Sat.1 rebranded later in 2015–2016, their HD logos did not use this wordmark, meaning that the same HD wordmark was no longer used for all of the ProSiebenSat.1 Media channels. and kabel eins, along with five other channels, take place on the UHD1 service of SES Astra’s HD+ platform.]] Wordmark: 2015–present ProSieben underwent a rebranding on 12 February 2015, introducing a new set of idents and bumpers after several years that makes use of the Campton typeface (shortly after ProSieben Newstime had rebranded in December 2014, also introducing Campton). Furthermore, the HD logo was modified. This wordmark, set in Campton, never appears along with the logo, but rather in channel idents and break bumpers. * Graphics reel on Vimeo * Design Tagebuch (German) * Presseportal (German) The previous set of idents and bumpers had been introduced in March 2009. * Horizont.net (German) * 2009 graphics package Footnotes * TV platforms in Germany, unlike in several other European countries, do not have fixed channel numbers for channels (other than Das Erste and ZDF). Indeed, ProSieben is never found at channel 7. In contrast, TV platforms in Italy, the Netherlands and Sweden always place La7, RTL 7 and Sjuan, respectively, on channel 7. (Moreover, TV platforms in France always place Arte at channel 7, despite it not being named as such.) ProSieben was launched on September 1, 1995, replacing Pro7. Category:1995